The Game of Sell Swords
by TarraM90
Summary: Ashlyn and Seon are an interesting couple who are about to get involved in the goings on at kingslanding but will their lively hood and past alter their perceptions on the people that try and get the on side or will they be able to see through this game of thrones
1. Welcome to Kings landing

Hello there readers… it is now obvious to me that I spend too much time with people who dream about TV and movies as this next fan fiction has also come from yet another one. My husband to be dreamt this the other night and well I thought what a great story so I decided to embellish it and write it out for you. this is my first attempt at GOT so i hope it doesnt do to badly please let me know if you have any remarks or thoughts I would love to hear them.

I hope you enjoy I do not own any of the characters other than the two OC's and some of the plot points.

Tarra

* * *

"Lover"

He entered the large bathing room his eyes drawing in on her the second she was in his sight, her curved body stood at the top of the bathing pool, the sun reflecting the waters ripples along her bronze skin, her long brown hair cascading down her back as she slowly started to step in to the water

"Ashlyn"

She turned slowly towards him, a smile gracing his lips as her dark brown eyes looked up to him with admiration, her perfect pink lips slipping in to a graceful smile as she responded to the sight of him

"Seon are you here to watch me bathe or do you have some news?" her musical voice spoke out bringing him out of his trance as he watched her start to rub the bathing cloths over her skin

"Sorry I was entranced by you as always but I have received a most interesting Raven" He grinned down at her in the water his blue eyes shining with mischief

"And whom is this interesting raven from?" Ashlyn grinned back as she watched him sit on the edge of the pool his hands grasping the paper and his legs slipping in to the water

"One Jaime Lanister" Seon watched as her almond shaped eyes grew large with the mention of the well-known name

"Jaime of the house Lanister?" Ashlyn spoke again her voice filled in conflicting emotions, he could see her over active mind jump in to plotting and scheming as her eyes watched his waiting for an explanation for such correspondence

"Yes my love, he is looking for sparring partners due to his unfortunate accident, it seems that I was suggested to his lordship through a mutual friend of ours" He smirked raising his hand to indicate the Lanister's unfortunate accident

"And who is this mutual friend you speak of?" Ashlyn moved towards him slowly her eyes shining with excitement

"Well our old friend Bronn appears to have managed to get himself involved with the Lanister's and suggested that our one handed friend would benefit from some training with me"

"Bronn hmm… well lover I think it would be an interesting venture for us what do you say we make a trip to kings landing, it has been so long since we travelled to a city that we seemed wanted in" Her voice dripped with a sarcastic undertone and fake sweetness that often drew in a lot of her victims

"I will make our arrangements tonight and tomorrow we will leave Bravos for the capital" He smiled as he stood and headed towards the door

Ashlyn turned back to the edge of the pool; it had been a long time since the two of them had travelled through a city. Seon and she were sell swords and good ones; they had never lost a fight and had trained all over the seven kingdoms with the best swords men and best fighters they could find. They had been living in Bravos for a little over a year now and had spent time learning the ways of the Bravosi sell swords, which were known to be the best in the world.

Ashlyn pulled herself up out of the water before wrapping herself in a white robe and moving to sit at the large window in her room, she wasn't sure how long she had sat there thinking but was distracted by the entrance of her young hand maiden

"Are you alright miss?" A small voice spoke from behind her

"Yes I am thank you, now how about we have some tea" She turned and smiled at the young girl behind her

"Certainly miss" The young girl smiled back and headed out of the room quickly

Ashlyn stood from where she was resting by the window and headed across the room to the large trunk at the end of her bed, she pulled open the heavy lid and smiled down at the contents

"I have booked a ship for us my love" Seon's voice called out behind her

"Oh good well make sure the horses are fed and watered and make sure you pack up all of your things I know how you hate to leave things behind" She turned her eyes filled with excitement and joy to the slim figure stood in the door way, her eyes traveling the length of his body.

His small stature which was always a good distraction for his victims as all they see is a small man with little or no strength when in reality he was very fast with heightened reflexes and great upper body strength that was hidden by his small build.

His light brown hair kept sheared short and his beautiful blue eyes admiring her as she continued to do the same to him

"Excuse me miss" the small voice appeared again

"Oh Elyria come in" Ashlyn turned towards the small girl who was stood looking warily at her lover

Ashlyn followed the small girl over to the table and took a seat waiting for her to pour the tea

"It's going to be tight to pack everything and tie up our loose ends for tomorrow" Seon sighed as he perched himself on a chair near the table

"That is correct but I think it is definitely possible and besides it's not every day that we are called to the capital" She smirked as she felt the young girls hands start to dance through her hair with a comb

"And what do you wish to do about your young friend here?" Seon smiled at the small girl who was watching him warily as she brushed through Ashlyn's long brown hair

"Elyria how would you like to accompany us to Kings landing?" Ashlyn smiled softly as she spoke to the young girl

"Miss I owe you my life, I will go where you ask" Elyria spoke out proudly as she started to braid Ashlyn's hair

"you owe me nothing but I will be hard pushed to find a hand maiden as good as yourself so I guess you better excuse yourself early this evening to pack your things" Ashlyn smiled jokingly at the small girl

"Certainly Miss" Elyria smiled brightly as she continued with her intricate design of her mistresses hair

"well Lover I will go and check on progress for tomorrow I will see you in the morning" Seon stood up from his chair smiling at his partner before leaning over and kissing her forehead gently and leaving the room

"Elyria you may leave when you are done" Ashlyn smiled as she felt her hair being secured with the usual pins

"Thank you miss" Elyria smiled and headed out of the room

Elyria was a small girl but not as young as she looked, she was 13 but only looked close to 9, Ashlyn had found her when the girl was 10 years of age, she had been kept by a cruel man who had her locked in a small cage in filth and dirt and he only allowed her out to rape her and beat her when he felt the need

Ashlyn had been travelling through the woods near this man's home on her way to meet Seon after they had taken two small separate jobs, the man had stopped her with an attempt to take her horse and gold but she killed him before he even had a chance to draw his sword. Normally she didn't loot those that she killed she never needed to as her rewards always paid enough but today she felt this need to check the man's house and that's where she found her, almost dead, barely breathing and practically starved to death.

Ashlyn shook herself as she remembered the horror that she saw on the girls face as she approached and she was proud of how far Elyria has developed since then, although she noticed she was still wary of men she had proven herself to be a loyal hand maiden and a good one at that.

Ashlyn sat down on the end of her bed and started to pull out the contents of the trunk, the metal shining and the blades as sharp as ever

She smiled to herself as she placed them out ready to depart the next morning on their next big adventure.

* * *

Seon watched as she walked towards him, her long brown hair pulled in to an intricate braid, her body hugging armour still making her look feminine and deadly all at the same time, her war hammer strapped to her back and he was well aware that she would have concealed weapons all over her body, she smiled at him as she approached her young maid following behind carrying some small bags

"Is everything ready?" Ashlyn looked him over as she spoke, his armour light and fitted so as to not slow his movements, his long thin sword strapped over his shoulder, with his daggers and other assorted blades strapped around his waist, he didn't seem as threatening to view as she knew he was and that's what made them both dangerous, people constantly under estimated their abilities

"yes the ship is in the port and the horses are ready to go" Seon grinned as he motioned towards their horses, Ashlyn's a tall white stallion with a dark grey mane and Seon's large black horse with distinctive green eyes.

"Well to kings landing we go then" Ashlyn smiled as she mounted her horse and watched as her maiden also mounted her own smaller beast

* * *

Jaime knocked and entered his father's chambers his eyes looking around at the mounds of papers and plans left around the room and his father himself sat looking down at the table writing away in to a large book.

"I hear there are going to be two more sell swords gracing the city" Tywin's cold blue eyes glanced upwards at his son his voice cold and unfeeling as always

"Whispering birds talking to you again father" Jaime smiled as he watched his father stop writing and lean back to look up at his son

"Have you or have you not invited two more sell swords in to the capital" Tywin barked waiting for his son to confess

"I have why is that a problem?" Jaime grinned; he enjoyed making his father angry, one of the things that he had in common with his baby brother

"we are still involved with a war and your brother is on trial for murder and his body guard is a former sell sword and you invite another two here on a whim" Tywin growled his eye flaming with anger at his sons actions

"they are coming to help me train with my left hand, they are not interested in the trial or the war they were living in Bravos and besides they are sell swords they work for money and who would have more money than us to pay for their allegiance" Jaime smirked as he leaned on the edge of his father's desk

"This is still a risk and you should know better, we have enough enemies breathing down our neck and you invite two well-known assassins to the city" Tywin stood up and paced around the desk towards his son who was still leaning casually against the front of the desk

"they are here to help me train nothing more, I am paying them and then they may do as they like I do not see what the big deal is for all we know they could become some great allies because the gods know we are running out of them" Jaime stood up to face his father

"Let's hope this doesn't back fire on you" Tywin grinned maliciously as he walked back to his seat at the desk

"let's hope so father let's hope so" Jaime smirked as he turned and headed out the door

* * *

"So what are they like?" Jaime asked as he and Bronn stopped their sparring for the day, the two leaning against the cliff edge

"Seon is a great swords man, there isn't a blade he can't use and he is fast with skills that can catch the most skilled of swords man off guard" Bronn shrugged as he spoke about his old friend, he knew his friend was one of the best and he could help the king slayer but it wasn't the thought of seeing that particular sell sword that swayed his choice when Jaime had asked about training with others

"Seon from the house of Ford" Jaime glanced at Bronn who was guzzling wine from a skin

"Yeah that's him" Bronn shrugged again, he was aware of the pair's reputation in fact he knew he had helped to build it

"So the other that will be traveling with him will be?" Jaime looked to the dark haired man beside him, his scruffy appearance echoing his brash and rude behaviour

"Ashlyn of house Hazlet" Bronn grinned as he thought of the small woman; he had very fond memories of her and the last times they had met

"I saw her once in battle" Jaime smiled a little as he recalled the small dark haired warrior

"Oh I have seen her in action many a time" Bronn smirked as his thoughts played through some of his favourite memories of her

"she was magnificent, she moved with speed I haven't seen a woman use, she used her weapons more skilfully then any man that went against her and she did it all with a smile on her face" Jaime mused as he thought back to the small woman

"Well wait till you meet her in person" Bronn grinned as he pushed himself off the rock and turned to grab his sword

"You say they are due to arrive in the morn" Jaime looked towards the scruffy knight as he fiddled with the straps on his false hand

"Aye they will be there then so I'll bring them here at the normal time am sure they will be interested to meet you" Bronn nodded slightly before heading away from the handsome blonde man and towards his favourite tavern

* * *

"What's this a sell sword caught off guard?" her velvety voice spoke out quietly as he felt a knife pressed to his throat, he knew that voice he would know it anywhere

"There is only one person who was ever able to catch me off guard" Bronn smiled wickedly in to the darkness picturing her in his mind, her long dark hair, her beautiful brown eyes, her large breasts hidden under armour that still managed to show her small waist and curved hips, her wicked grin making her seem menacing and beautiful at the same time.

"Oh really? Well it would appear I have caught you off guard" She smiled as she gripped on to the beam tighter with her legs to make sure she didn't fall from her position

"Then you have to be her because there is no one else who would get to me so easily" Bronn heard the noise above him and realised that's how she had done it, she was hanging from the ceiling beams

"Oh Bronn you spoil all my fun" She whined as she felt his hand reach up towards hers and moved to pull her down from where she was hanging above him with her knife at his throat

"Ashlyn your still a very naughty girl I see" He smirked as he felt her drop from the beams and wrap her legs around his waist her breath now tickling the back of his neck, the knife not moved from its deadly place near his main artery in his throat

"You wouldn't want me any other way Ser Bronn" Ashlyn smirked, she couldn't believe her ears when one of the stable boys had told her where to find Ser Bronn of the black water, when she had last seen him he was headed to the Riverlands for a small job he had acquired and now he was here in Kingslanding working with the Lanisters and a knight of all things

"I can think of a few ways I would like you actually" He grinned as he reached around and pulled her around to his front so that his groin was now pressed in to her inner legs, his hand slipping around her grazing her ass and grabbing her firm thighs to hold her in place

"Oh am sure you would but there is only thing I want from you now" Ashlyn grinned maliciously as she watched his eyes widen a little in the dim light of the tavern walk ways

"What's that then?" He smiled hoping to have the pleasure of getting her back in to bed with him, he had many women over the years and plenty where good fucks but she was something else, she was wild and willing, she fucked like a whore but acted like a lady, he had always liked her a bit more than the friendly way she looked at him.

"Well for starters you can show me where to find Jaime Lanister and secondly tell me where I can find somewhere to stay" She smiled brightly at him feeling the way his body had reacted to her last statement

"Is that all?" He growled moving to lean her against the wall so that he was pressed harder against her small subtle body, her breath hitching a little at the contact between her legs and her back hitting the wall

"Yes it is" a second voice spoke behind him and he immediately let his hands drop from her thighs where he was holding her up against him

"Seon" Bronn smiled at his old friend as he turned towards him

"Bronn it's been a long time" Seon grinned as he twitched his long thin sword on the armour that protected Bronn's stomach

"You haven't changed at all" Bronn smirked as he felt the small girl that had been behind him slip around him quickly and to the side of the man in front of him

"No we haven't but you, you have changed a lot a knight of the realm, and working for the Lanister's requesting our presence through Jamie Lanister?" Seon smiled watching Bronn trying to figure a way to escape should this turn violent

"I was training with the king slayer and he needed more instruction who better then you" Bronn frowned slightly, he hated to admit that the younger man was as good as he was, Seon had everything Bronn had always wanted, a huge reputation, good jobs, good money, good looks and he had Ashlyn, The two were inseparable and couldn't bear to be apart for long periods of time.

"Yes we heard why else do you think we would risk being here" Ashlyn giggled lightly

"Well you better come with me" Bronn smirked as he started moving down the taverns hall way towards the main door

"You may need to reacquaint yourself with him" Seon whispered as the pair followed their old friend through the tavern, their eyes alert and taking in each movement of the other patrons. Bronn was a friend but they knew friends turn just as easily if they are bought by money and Bronn was no different, the way they lived was being paid money to sell themselves so why would he be any different

"You may be right, I do hope he has improved" Ashlyn smirked as she looked around the tavern quickly her eyes scanning faces and body language as she moved towards the door, her attention caught on a large man, his body easily towering over the others in the tavern, his demeanour rude and unforgiving and his piercing dead eyes following her every movement, she felt herself smile at the large man as he studied her.

"So what exactly did you tell the King slayer?" Seon's voice breaking through her concentration as they passed through the door way

"Well he needs to learn to fight with a disadvantage and well let's face it am good at fighting dirty but your used to the disadvantage" Bronn grinned, he had never been able to admit that Seon was the better fighter always letting himself believe he was the better out of the two even if Seon would beat him in a sparring match Bronn always maintained that he was lucky that time

Ashlyn rolled her eyes at their macho display as the two continued to talk, her dark eyes continuing to scan the area looking for threats of danger. Although she was aware of the large man from the tavern having followed them outside and was now stood in the shadows of the building watching their every movement

"And if that is the case where are we to meet the disadvantaged Lanister then?" Seon looked back at his small partner to check she was still surveying their surroundings while he talked things over with the dark haired knight in front of him, with a small nod from her he continued his questioning

"There's a place down by the coast I will show you tomorrow, it's secluded and no one will hear a thing but tonight let's take you some where to stay" He grinned lecherously at Ashlyn as she smiled sweetly at the older sell sword

Ashlyn knew Bronn had always found her attractive; they had met when she was 16, she had just taken her first job and he admired her work. They had ran in to each other a lot over the years and although it was well known that her and Seon where a couple of sorts it was also well known that they slept with others on their travels, normally they did this to get information or to make allies but occasionally it was simply that they wanted to.

Bronn had been a acquire information affair and it had worked well for Ashlyn, she showed him a good time and he helped them with gaining a reputation and jobs. Bronn was 5 years her senior and had been working in the sell sword trade for a while when they started so he knew the right people, the good ways of getting jobs and the best people to train with.

Eventually they parted ways but they did run in to each other from time to time and he never let her forget that he had "made her squeal" was the term he used however she just thanked the gods that some of her friends growing up worked in the whore house and had taught her a few tricks that had helped her get by over the years.

"This place is bound to suit you" Bronn grinned as he led them through a small alleyway and in to a court yard towards a large door

"And what makes you say that?" Seon raised an eyebrow as they walked in to the door way and were greeted by the sight of naked men and women stood in rows watching the door for visitors

"You brought us to a whore house?" Ashlyn smirked looking around with interest at the setting she saw before her

"Figured you wouldn't mind relaxing before you meet with the king slayer" Bronn grinned at the pair, his eyes suddenly flying up towards a door that had opened down the hall way

"Ser Bronn" a heavily accented voice purred behind the pair

Ashlyn and Seon turned quickly their hands automatically reaching for concealed weapons in a defensive manoeuvre

"Prince Oberyn" Bronn bowed slightly at the tall dark haired man whose eyes were studying the pair with interest

"And who are you two?" The prince moved forward a step as the two dropped their hands away from their weapons and moved to bow a little towards the half dressed man

"I am Seon of house Ford and this is my partner Ashlyn of house Hazlet" Seon offered as he bowed his head towards the dark skinned man, his dark hair tousled from his activities and his body covered by a small wrap around his waist leaving his toned and well defined chest exposed

"I have heard of the both of you, if I am not mistaken there is a price on your head in my country for killing one of our maesters" Prince Oberyn grinned at the pair, his eyes travelling over their bodies in an appreciative manner

"Dorn, Maester Wyngard, contract by your brother after he discovered the old man enjoying the company of two little boys he was keeping in a cage in his home" Ashlyn smiled as the memory played through her mind, her eyes shining as the image of the Maesters death filled her head.

"You seem almost joyful at the thought of the man's death" Prince Oberyn face shifted to a smirk as he watched the young woman in front of him

"The death of anyone who enjoys the torture of children is always a reason to smile" Ashlyn's face distorted in to a frown as she thought of how those boys had been treated by the old man, a snarl starting to grace her lips as anger filled her

"I couldn't agree with you more my lady" Oberyn grinned, the fire in her eyes captivating him

"I may be a lady by birth but I would hardly use the title now" Ashlyn's pink lips pulling in to a smirk as her eyes wandered over the form of the Dornish prince in front of her

"My lady if more women of the court behaved like you I think this world would be a much more interesting place" The Prince smiled brightly at the small woman in front of him, her cheeks flushing slightly at the compliment

"Ser Bronn are you and your guests staying here tonight?" Oberyn quickly looked up at the two men who were standing behind one of the most interesting women he had ever encounted

"these two wouldn't stay anywhere else" Bronn grinned looking between his old friends and the prince, the smile was faked towards the self-assured royal, Bronn didn't trust him and knew all about the bad blood between the prince and Lanisters and found it surprising that he would remain staying here after the wedding other than to deal with Tyrion's trial. He also did not like the way he was looking at Ashlyn, although he was aware of the way the young woman enchanted men all the time in fact she was well known for it but while they were together he often made it a point to spend his time with the girl but how could he get her to bed with him if the prince was to make a claim on her.

"well if you are to stay you should stay as my guests" Oberyn announced loudly to the hall way and his call echoed in the vast space young men and women suddenly appeared from several doorways and started to fuss over the traveling companions

"begging your pardon Prince Oberyn but I have a young friend with me she is in the stables down the road if you wouldn't mind sending someone to get her but she is nervous so please make sure it is someone who will not harm her because I will not take it lightly if she reports so much as a wrong look in her direction to myself" Ashlyn smiled sweetly as her tone dripped with honey towards the prince but her eyes stayed firm to show she meant everything threat she said

"Of course my lady I will send someone right away" Prince Oberyn smiled and turned to speak to a young blonde haired boy who was stood behind him

Ashlyn turned to look to Seon who was watching everything around him with interest, his eyes marking each person and movement looking for threats against the pair

"Seon why don't you chose yourself a fuck for the evening" Bronn grinned pointing towards the ladies stood in the foyer waiting to be chosen each watching the group with interest and enthusiasm, he hoped that if he could definitely keep Seon out of the way then he stood more of a chance with Ashlyn tonight

Seon turned to look at Ashlyn for a split second before winking at her and turning back and heading towards the women with Bronn behind him

"My lady are you married?" Prince Oberyn whispered towards the small woman as she watched Seon and Bronn with the women

"No your highness I am not married" Ashlyn turned and smiled at the prince looking through her long dark eyelashes at him

"But you travel with your companion" Oberyn moved towards a seat at the side of the hall way

"yes we are lovers but we understand that our lifestyle doesn't account for being modest and proper so we adapt" Ashlyn explained as she smiled over at Seon, she did love him with all her heart but they both knew it was impractical for the jobs that they do to believe that they could have a normal courting couple relationship so they decided long ago to stay lovers and be with each other but that when it called for they would be happy to share their beds with others

Oberyn studied the young woman for a second before glancing over to the young man who she travelled with; he had chosen a small dark haired girl who bore a lot of resemblance to his lover, looking over to her with a smile before he followed the girl to a room

"I have a similar relationship myself" The prince suddenly spoke as Ashlyn watched Seon leave with the girl he had chosen for the night. She had spoken to many women who asked her if it hurt to see the man she loved with another woman but to her she knew that it didn't mean anything to him it was for information or carnal pleasure and that was all, he loved her and she knew it and felt it whenever they were together so his actions with others didn't hurt her or bother her because she knew he would always come back to her.

"Oh really" Ashlyn turned to look at the prince who was sat a little closer then she had realised

"Yes my lover she enjoys other women and men as well as me" Prince Oberyn grinned as he imagined the two women together

"how interesting" Ashlyn glanced across the hall way to where Bronn was stood talking to a young red haired girl as she spotted her young hand maiden being led in by the young blonde man who had spoken to Prince Oberyn earlier

"Elyria" Ashlyn stood and headed towards the young girl knowing she would be anxious and being near her would make her feel better

"Mistress I have all of the bags with me" Elyria smiled anxiously up at her mistress as she took in the scene around her

"Oh good Elyria thank you" Ashlyn smiled down at the small girl before turning towards Prince Oberyn

"And who is this?" He asked as he approached the two women

"This is Elyria, she is my hand maiden" Ashlyn smiled down again at the small girl carefully watching for people looking in the young girl's direction, the young girl had recently flowered and this meant that men would start to look at her as a woman even though her body and looks seemed younger than she was, Ashlyn always found herself worried when she had Elyria with her, she hated the thought of another man trying to take advantage of the young girl

"A pleasure Elyria" The prince grabbed the small girls hand and raised it to his lips with a bow as the young girl blushed

"Well your highness we have done a lot of traveling today and I would really like to sleep is there a room where we may set up for now?" Ashlyn looked between Prince Oberyn and Bronn waiting for a response and also trying to let the statement explain that she was not interested in sharing her bed this evening

"Certainly I will have one of the girls take you" Prince Oberyn spoke up first as Bronn approached her quickly

"Let me take those bags" Bronn grinned down at the young girl stood next to Ashlyn as he grabbed the bags from her grip

"Just this way miss" a young red haired girl smiled as she gestured for them to follow her, the same red haired girl who had been talking to Bronn not moments before, Ashlyn narrowed her eyes a little as she looked the girl over and realised she would have to have her wits about her if he was trying to plan something tonight

"Thank you for the room and I hope to see you soon" Ashlyn smiled seductively towards the prince as she bowed and followed the young girl towards a set of stairs with Elyria right behind her

Prince Oberyn watched as the two young women disappeared up the stairs followed by the scruffy knight that had greeted him with Tyrion Lanister when he had first arrived, he smirked to himself as he thought of her, she definitely was intriguing.

* * *

"So you say you saw them in the tavern?" Tywin's eyes lit up with question as he looked up at the oversized man

"They were talking to that sell sword that works for the imp" The large man growled as he looked down at the hand of the king

"The Imp is my son even if he is an abomination and you will talk about him with his title and as for the sell sword did they seem to know each other" Tywin sat down at his desk, his eyes studying the large man's face carefully as he thought over this new information

"Yeah they looked to know each other" The large man scowled at being corrected

"I knew it he called them here to plot something but what" Tywin frowned as he started to think what the three sell swords could possibly want in kings landing

The large man just stood there waiting for his instruction, he was hoping he would be asked to go and find the woman, he felt like spending a night with that one willingly or not. She had a body like nothing he had seen before and with her being in armour made him want to dominate her all the more but when he looked to her face and found her eyes looking back at him with a smile he knew he would have to have her.

"I want you to find out what you can about them but do not touch them yet we need to see what they are doing here" Tywins voice broke through the large man's fantasies

The large man grunted as he turned to head towards the door, his brain still thinking off what he would like to do to that small woman

"And Gergor" Tywin called

Causing the large man to stop and turn back a little towards the cold stare of Tywin Lanister

"Do not touch the woman" Tywin smirked as he heard the mountain groan another time before walking out of the room

* * *

**So not very long but hopefully you enjoyed it...**

**I know it was very Ashlyn orientated at the moment but it will even out as we go through the story and we meet more characters but I just fel that Ashlyn was very nuch the out going and loud personality who does the talking and the planning while her other half is the quieter more reserved type of man **

**Please let me know what you thought even if you hate it thanks for reading **


	2. You think you know me?

Thank you for the lovely reviews and for those who have started to follow and fave the story already I thank you a lot. Well let's see what is gonna happen next shall we?

I do not own most of the characters apart from the two main and some plot points

* * *

"Lover are you awake"

Ashlyn's eyes opened to see Seon resting on the edge of her bed a small smirk across his face as he looked down at her

"Well I wasn't but it looks like I am now" She groaned as she sat up to look at him properly, his bright blue eyes shining down at her

"we have to go to work today my love" Seon replied smiling, he had enjoyed his night last night but was saddened this morning when he learned that his partner had simply put herself to bed with the young girl she looks at like a sister. The plan had been that they would each take a partner to bed to help them gain some information on their current job however it would seem that Ashlyn had decided this was not the right time. He knew that they did this for a reason and he enjoyed the other women but he always felt a slight guilt when he saw her again even though he knew she understood that those girls never meant anything to him.

"I know I shall get ready now" Ashlyn stood slowly from the bed, her joints cracking and groaning as she stretched, her old war wounds crying out in pain as she started to move around for the day

"Elyria has already left your meal on the table and has laid out your sparring gear so you just need to eat and get dressed" Seon smiled as he watched her curvy body saunter towards the table, her plain white nightgown almost see through in the morning sun and her hips swaying in that delicious manner made him want to forget work and getting ready and stay all day in bed with her

"Would you care to join me" her voice spoke out softly as she looked back at him, his lust filled eyes gazing at her as she sat down at the table, a small smirk wanting to play at her lips as she looked him over as he shift uncomfortably in his armour

"no I think if we want to make it there today I better leave you here so am not tempted to throw you on this bed and fuck you till you scream my name" Seon smirked as he got up and headed towards the door, her amused eyes following him and she began to break fast

Ashlyn sat alone for a few minutes, her mind wandering through the events of yesterday, remembering the faces and names she spotted or learnt, considering her part in this training and the advantages she would need to use in order to make sure this job was successful

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts suddenly, she glanced up at the door her hand reaching to the side of the chair where she had already hung a dagger in case she was caught unarmed

"Come in" Ashlyn called as she watched the door carefully, her eyes scanning her surroundings looking for advantages should this become a fight

"Good morning my lady" a tall sandy haired man appeared in the door way smiling at her, his smile appeared to be warm however his eyes were cold and calculating, the steely blue colour looking to pierce through her calm exterior

"Lord Tywin Lanister" Ashlyn felt her mouth begin to smirk a little as he walked in to the room and glanced around carefully, it would appear he was aware of her also if he seemed so ready for danger

"I see you know who I am then." Tywin looked the small woman over, rumours of her beauty didn't do her justice, her long dark hair draping down her back in gentle waves, her tanned skin glistening in the morning sunlight, her chocolate brown eyes studying his every move, her small body barely concealed in the see through white night gown. He couldn't help but look her over, his body reacting to the lovely woman he was presented with, he knew he would have to be careful around her as the beauty was not the only rumour about this woman and he was aware that if half the stories appeared true she was a dangerous lady to be around.

"I would know the hand of the king anywhere" Ashlyn grinned wondering as to why she had attracted this powerful man's attention and in more ways than one with the way his eyes appeared to be appreciating her lack of formal clothing.

"So you know that you are here to train my son the head of the kinds guard" Tywin sat down opposite the young girl, helping himself to some wine as she continued to watch him carefully, her hand still gripping the dagger against the seat, her eyes skimming his appearance and darting back to the door keeping her senses alert to danger.

"Yes I am aware of the job I have been hired for" Ashlyn's eyes flared a little at his tone, it happened often that men figured because she was a woman that she didn't know her ass from her elbow, it was all part of her trade but it didn't mean she found it any less annoying.

"Well you are aware that there is a lot of turmoil in the city ever since the death of King Jofferey" Tywin started to explain but felt anger flare up in him as she interrupted with a smile

"there has been trouble here for longer than that my lord, the trouble started the day your _grandson_ was named king" Ashlyn smirked, it was a well-known fact that Jofferey was not a Baratheon and although she had no interest in playing the games for the throne she had always liked and respected her Lord and neighbour Lord Stark and his family. To hear what that monster of a child had done to that family made her stomach turn, the rumours of the abuse Lady Sansa had received, the death of Ned himself and as for the deaths of Rob and Caitlyn, Rouse Bolton and Waldo Frey should never see the light of day again.

"You will watch your tongue sell sword" Tywin snapped, his eyes glaring at her across the table, she maybe beautiful and dangerous but he would have no quarrel in having her killed if she continued to insult his family.

"My lord I think it is you that should watch yourself, I am sat here in my night gown which by your regular glances you appear to have noticed but that does not mean I am not armed, in the next few minutes my lover, the best swords man in the seven kingdoms, will be back to check on me and he will not take lightly a threat made towards me so may I ask you to watch your tongue hand of the king, because unless you wish to find all of your family dead and your tongue cut from your mouth I suggest you play nice in my company" Ashlyn smirked as she leaned forward towards the older man, her eyes sparkling with the thrill of the threat

"They didn't lie about you when they said you were the most dangerous woman in Westeros" Tywin grinned, his intrigue growing for the small figure in front of him, in all his years he had never been spoken to in the manner in which she had, her eyes flashing danger and her mouth snarling the words with glee

"I don't know if that is the case, your daughter is a pretty dangerous woman when provoked from what I hear and I believe you have met Brianne of Tarth and am sure there are more women like us in the world just maybe less noticeable" Ashlyn grinned, she knew that flirting was beneath her on this job but she couldn't help but try her luck with the older man

"My lady" a small voice called from the door way

"Elyria come in, thank you for my meal I enjoyed it" Ashlyn smiled as the small girl approached warily

"Elyria this is the Lord Tywin Lanister, the hand of the king, Lord Tywin this is Elyria she likes to act as my hand maiden but really she is just a traveling companion" Ashlyn smiled brightly at the young girl as she curtseyed to the older man

"Well Ladies I must be leaving, I do hope to further our conversation at another date Lady Ashlyn" Tywin smiled slightly as he stood, bowing his head gently to the two women before leaving the room

"I do not trust him My Lady" Elyria whispered as she started brushing through Ashlyn's long dark hair

"No and your wise not to my lovely girl but with all our jobs these are the people we need to use to get by, that man is wise though and smarter than we normally deal with I don't think our usual tricks will work, we may have to come up with some new strategies for this one" Ashlyn smiled as she looked at the young girl through the corner of her eyes

"I think some of the normal tricks will work my lady" Elyria giggled as she recalled the way the older lord's eyes had lingered on her mistress

"Well we will have to see we will have to see" Ashlyn smirked as she moved from the chair towards the dressing screen to start changing her clothes

* * *

"Lord Tywin"

The older Lord turned as he exited the door; there he was greeted with the second visitor to the kingdom,

"Lord Seon" Tywin smiled coldly at the younger man, his mind replaying the rumours he had heard about the sell sword in front of him

"I see you are aware of who I am which means you have visited my partner for another reason then mistaking her for a whore" Seon smirked as he watched the older man eyes trace his form slowly

"Rumours of your partner where not exaggerated as most are" Tywin nodded to the younger man who had closed some distance between the two

"No they normally are not, she is as beautiful as they say and as good in bed, she is also a ruthless and merciless killer so most of what you have probably heard is true" Seon smirked watching the older man try to keep his composure, this happened often when people met Ashlyn, they assumed the rumours were falsified and so after actually meeting her it often left them a little confused or flustered.

"The rumours about yourself are not exactly children's stories" Tywin grimaced as his mind replayed a couple of the stories he had heard about the young Lord in front of him.

"I suppose not but being in our line of work does tend to lead to gruesome rumours"

"So you are here to help my son" Tywin sighed, Lady Ashlyn was obviously the easier to talk to as the young man before him seemed to be quiet and reserved in his approach, his voice hushed but with a strong tone and demanding presence

"One of them" Seon shrugged as he moved to head around the older man, his patience with pleasantries growing thin.

"And you know the sell sword Bronn?"

"Yes we do, he was like a mentor to us when we were young"

"do you have any other interests in the capital during your stay" Tywin kept eye contact to try and decipher the young man's answers but so far all he could tell was that he was telling the truth and bored by the conversation

"well My lord we are always looking for more work but so far we only have the offer made by your son however we do not wish to become involved in the war so we will be careful when choosing any work we may receive whilst in the area" Seon explained carefully making sure to emphasise that they did not wish to be part of the war

"I see well I do hope you manage to find yourselves some worthwhile work whilst here" Tywin frowned as he pondered if he would be able to change the mind of the two talented killers and convince them to join his side in the war.

"Me also Lord Tywin now if you will excuse me I need to meet my lady and we need to meet with your son, excuse me" Seon bowed his head slightly as he turned and headed towards the door of Ashlyn's room

"Ash" Seon called as he entered the room, his mind racing with the conversation just passed

"Let me guess you just met our local Hand of the king" Ashlyn called back from behind her dressing screen, pulling up her made to fit armour

"Yes and he was very interesting" Seon sat on the edge of the large bed contemplating his meeting with the Lord of Castely Rock

"I agree but we don't really have time for a discussion now my love from what Elyria heard this morning we will need to rush to follow Bronn, he means to leave without us" Ashlyn called back as she stepped out from behind the screen, fastening her sword and daggers to her waist

"hmmm wonder if he doesn't wish for us to be here after all" Seon smirked as he watched the dark haired beauty check her armour and then pull her war hammer in to position to start fastening it to her back

"Sounds like it my love but I think we better make it a point to stay if that is the case" Ashlyn grinned

* * *

"Ser Bronn" Jaime nodded as the newly clothed sell sword approached

"King slayer" Bronn smirked, his eyes glancing around he was aware that they had probably followed him and they would be here somewhere but he doubted they would make themselves known for a little while. He needed to come up with a way to make Seon leave without Ashlyn and so far he had yet to come up with one but in his desperation he figured if they needed money he would be able to get two separate jobs lined up which would require them to separate.

"You appear to have done well for yourself in my brother's absence" Jaime sneered, he was aware where the sell swords new found fortune had come from and hadn't expected him to turn so easily on his brother

"Well it was either take the money or fight Ser Gregor which would you have chosen?" Bronn frowned a little, he did like Tyrion problem being he liked himself more

"I would have fought Ser Gregor but then again you always where a little afraid of the bigger boys"

Jaime turned quickly as the voice rang out from behind him, there stood two people in the clearing, a medium built man with a thin face, his body covered in sparing armour and an assortment of bladed weapons, his companion a short woman, with dark hair and flirtatious brown eyes, her body too covered in light sparing armour, a sword and two daggers hanging from her hips, and a shortened war hammer strapped to her back.

"You have obviously never met Ser Gregor" Jaime smiled at the two new comers

"I don't need to have met the mountain to know who he is but it wouldn't matter to me a fight is a fight and I have yet to lose one so I think I would of taken my chances" Seon grinned as he approached the pair slowly his eyes scanning the area as they moved

"I don't know if you're brave or stupid" Jaime grinned as the two stopped closer to himself, the man's eyes darting around as on alert and the woman's eyes studying himself and his sell sword companion carefully

"I would say we are neither just sure of our own abilities but if that is seen as brave or stupid I suppose that's what we are" Seon shrugged as his eyes drifted to Ashlyn, she had been studying their new pupil carefully and he was aware of her eyes shifting to their old friend

"I am Jaime Lanister, head of the Kings guard" Jaime stated as he stepped forward slightly with a small bow of his head towards each of his new teachers

"I am Seon of House Ford; this is my Partner Ashlyn of House Hazlet" Seon nodded his head towards the blonde man in front of him, and then motioned towards his companion

"I have heard many things about the two of you" Jaime glanced towards the pair as he started to ready himself for sparring

"Well the rumours about you are not exactly few and far between for someone who people refer to as the king slayer, our living is made on gossip and rumours however but we prefer to judge people on our own impressions not on what they have and have not done" Ashlyn smiled slightly at the blonde man in front of her, there was no striking resemblance to his father but as she had heard he definitely was handsome and could see the reason women fawned over the man

"You would probably be the second person to not care about that title" Jaime sighed, his mind thinking back to Brianne

"I think that titles should be earned and won but a deed such as yours did not need a deserving title you have to live with your guilt that is punishment enough" Ashlyn spoke out clearly, her voice even but her eyes filled with emotions as she spoke to the man in front of her

"So Lion you have asked us here to help you train" Seon broke in suddenly, He was aware of Ashlyn's mind games with the Kings guard and though normally he would relish in her games today was not the day, he was wary of this young Lanister and even more so of the older one that he had caught coming out of her room earlier that day.

"as you can see I have lost a hand, I have been training to help build up my abilities with my left hand but it's not the same although I have been doing better with Bronn I believe I could improve if I add in extra challenges such as yourselves" Jaime glanced them over again, he had heard many a story of the young pair and what they were capable off, he just hoped they would be able to help him develop

"I see and you want us to train with you until you are able to fight again is that correct" Seon spoke out again, his eyes narrowing a little on the Lanister as he contemplated the offer

"And what do we receive in return?" Ashlyn's musical voice rang out causing the three men to turn towards her

"I will pay you of course and I will be happy to offer you a place to stay while you are in the capital and am sure this will help to bring in more work for yourselves" Jaime smiled, Ashlyn felt herself start to smile back, of course she knew not to trust the man but she felt herself willing to like him a little

"I think those terms are acceptable as long as the pay is good but we can discuss that later, are you willing to start today or would you rather start tomorrow?" Seon smiled his eyes flicking across to his lover, her face showing her distrust as she looked over their old friend who had stay silent for longer than normal

"Today is a fine a day as any to start" Jaime shrugged as he headed to the rocks to prepare himself for the sparring

"Swords are your main weapon choice yes?" Ashlyn pondered as her eyes continued to watch Bronn, the new clothes, the guilty expression in his eyes, the cocky grin on his mouth, she knew he would do anything for money but to sell out a friend, a friend who had helped make you a knight was just low even for him.

"Yes but I have trained in others" Jaime shrugged as he pulled his sword out of the sheaf, the steel gleaming in the sun.

"May I?" Ashlyn grinned as she noticed the surprised look on the Knights face as he hadn't noticed her sudden closeness, she was known for her stealth abilities, being small and quick helped her to move around quietly which in her line of work helped.

Jaime looked the small woman over for a second, his father had been right she was very beautiful and the man mistakenly small for someone who was rumoured to be the best assassin in the kingdoms, but even so there was something about her that made you want to like her, made you want to trust her and automatically want to be around her. He supposed this was what made her job easier if men were willing to come to her instead of her to them it would be easier to kill them.

The man was smaller than you would imagine his build average, his face unscarred and his mannerism calm and relaxed. He had an air of calm around him which made you feel unthreatened by his presence, which assuming he was there for you and you did not know who he was would make his job also easier.

"Please" Jaime spoke a minute later, his internal debate finished with a small cough from behind him, he gathered from Seon

"Thank you" Ashlyn smiled genuinely at the taller man, her eyes running up and down the sword as she inspected the weapon closely

"This is valerian steel, perfectly balanced, beautiful craftsmanship; may I ask where you found such a weapon?" Ashlyn looked up inquisitively towards her new pupil

"My father had it made for me when I returned to Kings landing after losing my hand" Jaime enthused hoping they would not ask the next question which normally followed about his sword

"Where did your father find valerian steel?" Seon eyes narrowed slightly at the tall blonde, who was looking anxious at this line of questioning

"It was metaled down from another sword"

"Oh and which unlucky man lost his sword for this?" Ashlyn smirked as she moved the sword around in her hand feeling the movement and sway from the weapon

"It was Lord Starks sword" Jaime all but whispered, he was aware that the two sell swords stood before him where Northern and there for where probably loyal to house stark

"I see" Ashlyn grimaced suddenly not wishing to hold the sword, she placed it down on the rock in front of Jaime, her eyes growing cold as she turned to look at him

"How about we watch you spar with Bronn today and we will then be able to pick up where you need help" Seon snapped quickly as he turned to Bronn who was eyeing Ashlyn warily

"Fine with me" Bronn grinned slightly trying to ease the atmosphere that had now headed in to a dark place with the mention of Lord Stark

Jaime and Bronn continued to start their sparring session while Ashlyn and Seon sat at the side of the area watching their movements and rhythms

"You know he didn't have anything to do with Ned's execution" Seon whispered across to Ashlyn her eyes darting back and forth with each movement of the swords

"I know just hate to think how my father's friend was treated how his whole family was treated all because he found out the truth about that and its sister" Ashlyn snarled her lips curling in anger

"I know my lover but while we are here we have to remember to keep those feelings in, we cannot be as free with our opinion as normal, we are in the eye of the storm and so far its calm but tomorrow this could all be chaos" Seon frowned as he looked from her to the sparring pair in front of him, the Lanister was slow off the mark, his reflexes slower, his movements sloppy and his grip loosening on the swords hilt.

"I know Seon but I guess the northerner in me wishes to show itself" Ashlyn smiled shyly at her lover

* * *

"You wish to see me father" her cracked voice spoke out in to the great hall, her father's figure stood up near the iron throne

"yes what have you heard about the two sell swords your brother has hired to help with his training" Tywin grinned, he was aware that they had not been close since Jaime's return and knew this would be news to her

"I don't know anything about it" Cersei frowned she figured her father's message to meet would have been about her spiteful little brother not her twin and not about two sell swords

"Oh well I suppose it won't interest you that I have met them then" Tywin's voice carried across to her as he moved closer to the throne, his eyes staying front and keeping his expression free of emotion as he addressed her

"You have?" Cersei exclaimed as she mimicked her father's movements towards the thrones

"yes the man is rather quiet but I think that is part of what makes him dangerous and the woman well Jaime will have a hard time keeping away from her, she is beautiful and dangerous also but there is something in her presence her air that makes you want to get to know her, not to mention her enchanting eyes and a smile that could brighten the night time" Tywin's voice oozed with fake sweetness as he watched his daughters face twist in to a jealous rage before relaxing again in to her false calmed expression

"Jaime is unable to be with women he is a Kings guard" Cersei snapped her resolve wearing thin at her brothers' interest in other women, first that monster Brianne and now this other sell sword, why didn't he just go after Loris Tyrell if he liked girls in armour that much

"they give up lands and titles they do not need to give up women Cersei" Tywin frowned at his daughters displeasure, he had been made aware of his children's disgusting acts together some time ago but every time he was presented with the truth of it, it made him feel sick to his stomach. He often wondered if the gods where punishing him with weak children, his first born an incestuous set of twins and his youngest a dwarf that had killed their mother.

"So you are worried about these sell swords?" Cersei growled as she moved next to her father's chair on the Dias

"I don't think I need to be right now however it is important to keep them onside and to watch their moves" Tywin puzzled aloud

"So you think they may be here for another reason other than to train with Jaime" Cersei turned to her father, her eyes filled with questions as she looked at him

"they maybe but there is no proof of that or that they are not so I guess until we know the truth we will have to simply wait but we will have to make sure we are ready should the day come when we need to protect ourselves from the pair" Tywin mused as he stood from his chair and moved to head back toward his quarters

"What do you want me to do?" Cersei asked suddenly aware that other than informing her of the presence of the two sells swords her father had not really asked her or requested anything from her

"Well we need to watch them why don't you try and befriend them" Tywin smirked slightly as he continued to leave the throne room

Cersei's mind buzzed with ideas on how to befriend the pair, she didn't assume they would be as easy to impress with money as their friend Bronn was but then again maybe if she dangled the right bate in front of them that would be all she needed

* * *

"Thank you my lord but we are happy where we are staying" Ashlyn smiled at the Blonde knight as she glanced to her lover who was also smiling as he tried to keep his face neutral, they didn't like to take gifts as part of payment and staying anywhere near the palace was not something they wished to do

"My Lady a brothel is no place for you to be staying" Jaime smiled brightly at the small woman, her haunting brown eyes shining in the sun

"My Lord I am not a normal lady and I do enjoy spending time in the brothels you meet people of every stature and creed but also we do make it a point not to stay anywhere there are guards, they don't really do well with our job" Ashlyn purred as she smiled up at the three men

"If that is what you wish" Jaime grinned as he finished packing up his stuff and placed his sword back in to its sheaf

"Yes thank you my lord but we are fine for now" Seon bowed a little to the handsome knight

"So tomorrow then at midday" Jaime smiled as he turned to leave after a quick bow of his head to the three sell swords

"Yes midday is fine" Seon added as he too started to leave the clearing, his eye catching Ashlyn's informing her to speak to Bronn and find out what was happening with him

"You appear to have changed Ser Bronn" Ashlyn's eyes turned cold looking her old friend over

"Just my stature and wealth the rest of me is still the same" Bronn leered suggestively towards her, his eyes darting to the armour on her chest

"So you really did it then? You betrayed a friend for money, money from his own evil sister who would rather see him dead then learn the truth of her son's death" Ashlyn frowned as she stepped away from Bronn's reach

"Ashlyn I did what I had to do to survive you know that, I either took the money or fought the mountain and I would rather survive with a few coins in my pocket then without"

Ashlyn giggled as she looked the older man over, a few years ago she had known a honorable sell sword, a man who took pride in what he did and why he did it but now she looked at the shadow of him stood before her and she was saddened by what she saw

"you may believe that now but the man who once promised to die for me to show me he loved me would never have done so" Ashlyn sighed as her eyes filled with the sadness of the man she had known dispersing before her eyes

"well maybe if you had loved me back I wouldnt be this way now" Bronn smirked as his eyes scanned her body, the longing for her taking over his senses

"Dont blame this on me you did this to yourself, you made yourself this monster of a man, you took to the drink and whores before leaving our side, you chose this path, you chose not to defend a friend, you chose to show me the pig you have become" Ashlyn yelled her anger rising through her body

Bronn rushed forward grabbing her small body and forcing against the rocks, her back hitting the hard surface with such force her breath rushed from her lips and her eyes snapped shut to stop herself from letting him see any pain she felt, his hand reaching down to her breasts and his lips crushing her own before she could react

"am going to make you feel it, am going to make you love me" Bronn growled, his hand painfully roaming her body his eyes crazed with lust and hurt as they tried to keep contact with hers

"all your making me feel is sick and showing me the type of man you are now" Ashlyn spoke out with a cold voice, no emotion in her eyes or face as she watched him hesitate at her words

"how can you act like I mean nothing to you" Bronn snapped his face contorting in pain and anger

"how can you consider raping someone you pretend to love" Ashlyn snapped back her anger returning to her

"I wasnt, I wouldnt do that" Bronn stammered as he moved back away from her his eyes wide with relisation

"you just tried to so dont tell me you wouldnt and if I was to tell Seon of your action you wont be waking up tomorrow" Ashlyn growled as she straightened her armor and her back to her full height

"Ashlyn I" Bronn cried out as she moved to leave him alone again

"You ever come at me like that again Bronn, I will make sure you can never pleasure a woman again and if you think I may be making an empty threat track down Ser Boris I caught him raping a small girl and lets just say he didnt enjoy meeting me" Ashlyn smirked, her eyes dancing with malice and threats

"Ashlyn I never" Bronn began again as his body flooded with dread at the small womans words, he knew her well enough to know she would never make an empty threat and she was malicious and vicious enough to make sure he felt every pain known to man to get her point across

"Goodbye Ser Bronn" Ashlyn's voice echoed through the small clearing as she walked away from him her head held high but never looking back at the man she had once considered a good friend

* * *

"Lord Seon, there is someone here to call for you" Elyrias small voice called from the door way as Seon turned to the creek of the old door

"Show them in El" Seon smiled at the small girl who simply nodded and stepped back through the door, before the visitor entered

Seon looked the man over with interest, the robed man with no hair appearing to do the same to himself as he continued to loosen his armor and remove it

"Lord Seon" a feminine voice echoed through the room

"am I right to assume I am in the presence of the Lord of whispers" Seon smirked as he turned back to his chest to place his breast plate in to the deep wooden box

"So you are aware of me" Varys smiled slightly as he walked towards the small man, his eyes studying the room and the occupie

"You are not the only one who speaks to the birds my Lord" Seon turned back to the man with his eyes showing the interest he had with the mans visit

"I am certain that I am not My Lord but I make my living out of my whispers but your lifestyle does not depend on whispers" Varys sighed as he took the seat indicated to him by the small man as he too sat down at the small table

"oh now Lord Varys you are very wrong, our work does need the whispers of the little birds they help us constantly with our deals" Seon grinned again his head turning to the door onces again as the small girl from before entered the room carrying a tray with food and wine perfectly balance on her small hand

"Elyria please take a seat and eat with us" Seon smiled brightly at the young girl who Varys had assumed was their servant

"No thank you My Lord but My Mistress has just returned and she will wish to see me" Elyria smiled shyly as she turned and exited the room quietly

"Your partners hand maiden" Varys commented as the door shut behind the young girl, the information the young lady must carry being worth a fortune as his mind continued to wonder about the mysterious pair

"she acts that way but really she is like my Lovers adopted child or sister, she found her in a similar situation to which you once found yourself if what my birds tell me are correct, and well Ashlyn has always had a soft spot for abused children so when she found her she killed the man who was torturing her and helped the girl to health before keeping her with her at all times" Seon explained as he watched the Lord carefully, his eyes scanning each twitch and movement made by the older man

"the poor girl" Varys sighed as he took the cup that the young girl had placed in front of him

"yes but I don't believe you came all the way out here to the whore house to discuss my lovers friends" Seon smiled menacingly as he too picked up the cup placed in front of him

"you would be correct my young Lord but really I just wished to meet the young lovers who were causing quit the stare with my birds whispers" Varys laughed lightly as he watched the young Lord study him

"I see and it has nothing to do with the kings hand coming to seek us out this morning and no doubt the Queen now being alerted to our presence and the interest many others here in the capital might have in ourselves" Seon laughed lightly as he watched the Lord of whispers face slip in to an almost unreadable mask

"those with power always seek out those who can take it away" Varys smiled slightly as he realised the young Lord may be as perceptive as the rumours believe him to be

"that they do but they do not normally send their best spys in for the job" Seon grinned as his eyes flicked momentarily up to behind the other Lord but quick enough that the Lord of whispers did not seem aware of his reaction

"is that what you think I am Lord Ford" The older man smirked at the young mans description of himself but felt his heart race and his body jolt as he felt hot breath on his ear and a voice whisper to him

"We dont really like spies in our chambers" Ashlyn smiled at her Lover as she noticed the older mans features betray him with the shock he felt at her sudden presence

"I see they did not lie about your stealth my lady" Varys commented as he tried to regain his composure after the small fright he had received at the hands of the young woman who was now sitting down in one of the empty chairs

"No you will find rumours about me and my lover are often not exaggerated" Ashlyn grinned as she looked up to the door where her young friend was entering carrying yet more food and wine her young face smiling at the older woman in the room

"Elyria have you eaten today my pet?" Ashlyn sang out in a voice that reminded Varys of a singer he had heard many years ago, she had entranced him at the time and he had no doubt at this woman had that ability with men also

"no My lady" Elyria whispered as her eyes dropped down to the floor with her concern of upsetting her mistress

"Well then sit child and eat" Seon smiled again at the young girl as her eyes slowly lifted to the three adults in the room before scanning each and reaching out to sit at the seat in front of her

"here" Ashlyn reached across the table and picked up the young girls plate and began to place food up on it in generous portions before placing it back down on the table in front of the small girl

"Mistress" Elyria started to complain but Ashlyn shot her down with a long look before sitting down at her own plate once again

"Elyria if you are going to insist on calling me that I am going to have to remind you that I am not a woman to upset, now my name is Ashlyn and you are not my prisoner nor my slave now eat that food because I know you have not eaten properly in the last few days and if you finish that we will then take a walk in to city to see if we can get some cakes" Ashlyn winked at the small girl who simply smiled before picking up her fork to begin eating

Lord Varys watched the whole interaction carefully seeing the love the two sell swords felt for the young girl and feeling a small part of him wishing he had been rescued by someone similar when he had fallen in to a similar fate as the small girl

"well Lord Varys you have met us and you have seen us and you are now aware of what we are like so is there much else we can do for yourself before you continue with your day?" Seons voice rang out after a few minutes of silence as the three residents continued to eat while the Lord studied them with interest etched over his features

"No my Lord I am certain I will hear from my birds about yourselves with in time" Varys smiled slyly as he looked over to the small girl again wondering if she was ever alone enough to speak to with out suspicion

"well then Lord Varys you are welcome to eat with us but if you wish to make your departure we will hope to hear from you with in time" Ashlyn smirked as she watched the older lord give away his intentions of trying to make Elyria spill her secrets to himself

"thank you for meeting with me, My lord, My lady, Miss" Varys stood and bowed his head slightly at each before turning towards the door

"oh and Lord Varys" Ashlyn called as he reached out to open the old door in front of him

"yes" Varys turned his head slightly to look back at the beautiful young woman

"you or any of your birds come near to Elyria in any way I will personally make sure they have their whispers cut from their mouth" Ashlyn grinned maliciously at the older lord as he nodded and headed out of the door

"Miss... Ashlyn" Elyria stammered as the older womans eyes snapped to her in warning "do you really think he would try to talk to me?"

"Yes I would pet, so if you are approached by any one trying to be friends with you suddenly be wary make sure you keep your guard up and carry your dagger at all times even here, do not walk in the city alone and do not trust anyone who is not me or Seon" Ashlyn stressed through her voice as she kept eye contact with the young girl who gulped in nervousness

"yes Ashlyn I will be extra careful" Elyria sighed as she looked down at her food trying to hide her eyes from the pair who where watching her

"She will be ok Ash, you taught her well about keeping secrets and she is smarter then most, she also knows how to defend herself if needed but Ashlyn is right El, have your wits about you and becareful" Seon smiled as he patted the small girls shoulder with his rough hand

"I will My lord" Elyria whispered as she shied away from his touch

"Now do not call me that now I am Seon and you will use my name also" Seon grinned as his eyes flicked between the two women at the table

"ok" Elyria whispered again her hand wobbling slightly as she started to eat the food on her plate again

* * *

"you met with them?" a cold voice called out as soon as Varys walked in to the great hall

"I did my Queen" Varys replied bowing his head lightly in the direction the Queen sat as he walked towards her

"and what are they like?" Cersei cried as she watched the man approach her slowly

"well they are exactly as your father described, dangerous, beautiful and very much a deadly pair" Varys explained his eyes hiding his feeling on the pair, he had actually felt a pull to like them, he had to admit the story Seon told him of Ashlyns rescue of the small girl had really drawn him to her and his interesting personality made him likeable also

"so what do you think it would take for them to leave? or for me to get them to work for me?" Cersei pondered as she looked the round man over

"I dont think there is anything that could make the pair do something they didnt want to do but as for them working for you my Queen they are sell swords they are for hire" Varys explained plainly as he watched the emotions flicker over the mourning mothers face

"if I was to need to use some leverage over them do you believe there is anything that could help me with that?" Cersei turned her eyes towards the throne where oldest son had once sat, a pain running through her chest a she pictured him sat there

"they have a young girl that travels with them, she appears to hold both of their favours although not in a sexual way it is almost like a adopted child" Varys thought back to the reactions of the pair towards the young girl

"I see and you think this child may help me to control the two" Cersei whispered as she thought through her next actions

"she might your highness but I must warn you Lady Ashlyn did express a threat to anyone who may try and approach the young girl before I left" Varys explained

"I see so we would have to distract the pair if I was to get anywhere with the child" Cersei grinned her eyes turning cold as she thought of her control of the pair

"I suppose you could my Queen but I do not suggest going agaisnt the pair they are not people to be crossed" Varys warned as Cersei rose from her seat at the side of the dias

"Did I ask for your opinion or council Lord Varys" Cersei snapped as she moved towards the Lord stood before her

"no my Queen" Varys whispered as she stood close to him

"well then do not give me them, send for Ser Merrin Trant" Cersei growled as she stood close to the incomplete man

"Certainly your highness" Varys bowed and headed out of the throne room, his mind racing as he headed towards the guards stood outside of the room

"Please have Ser Merrin report to the Queen at once" Varys instructed as he walked past the two guards his mind to filled to even look at the two men stood there

"Yes my Lord" He heard as he walked up the hall way towards his own chambers, his mind trying to decipher what the Queen may be what up to and why she would need that loathsome creature Ser Merrin Trent.

* * *

**Sorry this took a little while longer then I intended to post but I am getting married next Friday and it has been my last week in work before going off for two weeks and then planning a wedding and its my birthday tomorrow and I was at christening today so as you can imagine my brain has not been overly creative other then planning napkin placements and hair styles. Sorry again but I will try to make the next one a little quicker.  
**

**Thanks for reading **

**Tarra xx**


End file.
